


Trust

by Keiggy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkers - Freeform, Other, implied roadrat?, junkertown - Freeform, keiggy writes another fic in 2017 the myth the legend, lots of uh, omnium, stabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiggy/pseuds/Keiggy
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog had been partners in crime for a long time now.  Heist after heist, their relationship deepened and Junkrat could not have been more thankful.  After a lifetime of paranoia, fearing for his life, surviving on his own, he finally had someone he could trust—or, "trust" at least.  So he decided to trust Hog one more time, for the most important thing ever.  He lead the way to what the world only knew as his treasure.





	1. .

**Author's Note:**

> Keiggy decides to test the fanfic waters once again, this time, with 100x more angst!

Heavy winds howled a haunting melody as they raced through the bones of the Omnium.  It was hard to tell what time of the day it was in this place—it was always dark and ashen.  The remains created a path of shadowy monsters on the ground, but they were easy to ignore.  What wasn't, though, was the severity of the radiation in this place.  Some people had grown to be immune to a degree of it, but it was still unbearable.  
  
This was the only time he decided he'd go in fully clothed.  The first time Junkrat wandered through this place, he'd gotten severely sick, throwing up piles of bile and the little food he'd eaten.  Today he was protected: he wore a poorly made gas mask and some lose but closed clothing.  And he wasn't alone.  Behind him wobbled a beast of a man, nearly two feet taller than he was—Roadhog felt he wouldn't need much protection other than his own mask.  
  
In between the whispers of the wind, Junkrat's high pitched voice would cut through as he tried to make conversation with his bodyguard.  At most, he'd receive a grunt—maybe a word or two.  He didn't mind; this was nothing out of the usual.  Still, considering the importance of what they were doing, maybe a bit more interest from Roadhog's part would have been nice.  
  
Junkrat and Roadhog had been partners in crime for a long time now.  Heist after heist, their relationship deepened and Junkrat could not have been more thankful.  After a lifetime of paranoia, fearing for his life, surviving on his own, he finally had someone he could trust—or, "trust" at least.  Sure, the big lug could turn on him any day, but he hadn't.  In _years_ he just _hadn't_.  He thought the man would sell him out immediately—who wouldn't?  He was, after all, the most wanted Junker internationally, with a bounty on his head and his secrets.  The things he knew, the things he had, they were worth _millions_.  Priceless, even.  
  
So the fact that the cruelest man alive stood by his side for so long had to mean _something_.  He'd called the man his friend and Roadhog never denied it.  He knew the words that upset the man, and he defended him from harm as much as Roadhog was paid to defend him.  Sure, they were violent towards each other—but what else could be expected?  Violence was the only form of _anything_ back home—hatred, happiness, appreciation, love, you name it.  Be even slightly kind and you were dead, an outcast, or an easy target.  He knew their mutual violence wasn't _real_ violence.  He knew Hog didn't hate him.  
  
So he decided to trust Hog one more time, for the most important thing ever.  He lead the way to what the world only knew as his treasure.  "You're me only friend, Hog," he'd said, "And if, god forbid, I ever kick th'ole bucket 'fore you do, mate... Well, y'might as well inherit everythin', roight?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Roadhog had spoken and that was enough to know he was interested.  And he should be!  He deserved to know Rat's secret, considering the amount of times he'd risked his life to protect it.  Junkrat was pretty eager to show Roadhog what he'd found—he was eager to show or tell anybody, for that matter, considering keeping quiet wasn't his strong suit.  
  
So they kept walking, taking no breaks.  At one point, Junkrat heard a sound—something grinding on steel.  He looked back, alarmed, only to see the big man sharpening his hook.  Junkrat's shoulders eased down, and gave the man a sincere smile (which couldn't really be seen through his mask). "Ain't nothin' alive down here, mate.  Relax. S'just us."  
  
Roadhog stared, breaths slow and heavy, "...Just us."  Junkrat nodded, and kept walking.  Even alone, even in relative safety, Roadhog was still wary.  Junkrat kept smiling to himself, thinking he'd done this right. _He'll take care of this as he's taken care of me._  Any doubts he had vanished.  He trusted Mako.  
  
And the walls of scrap closed in on them, the air getting heavier and stinging at each breath and touch.  They were close, so close.  Junkrat couldn't contain his excitement, giggling every now and then.  Hog would grunt in response, but neither dared to speak, fearing the acid sting of the wind in their throats.  Some minutes later, Junkrat stopped.  "S'is it, Roadhog."  The man rumbled.  In front of them there was a wall made entirely of scrap—hard to tell it apart from every other bit of debris, but it still looked man-made.  Junkrat excavated in specific parts of it until a hole big enough for both of them was made.  From the other side, there was a faint glow.  Junkrat smiled widely, his mask somewhat scrunching up.  He turned to Roadhog, and courtly pointed to the hole. "After you, m'Roadie!"  
  
Roadhog did not move. Junkrat cleared his throat and moved forward. The Secret became clearer as they approached it.  Junkrat noticed Roadhog's face perk up at the sight of it.  He took a deep breath and spread his arms. "There it is! You finally know what it is, Mako!"  He went on and on about it, how it was worth millions and could end the world if it fell in the wrong hands, but that he knew Roadhog was a sensible man, that he wouldn't let anything like that happen.  And he spoke, and spoke, and spoke, and barely noticed the living mountain creeping behind him.  
  
He flinched when he felt the cold sting of steel pressing against the back of his neck.   _Hook_.  Roadhog muttered something, but only a deep mumble could be made out.  Junkrat tried to turn around, tried to see what was happening, but instead his eyes met the lifeless gaze of Roadhog's glowing lenses. "Oi, m—"

  
  
So fast.  Too fast.  The sharp hook dug into his back and the rusting nails scratched and pricked at his bones.  He couldn't scream.  His body was frozen and helpless like a kitten being held by the scruff of its neck.  He wasn't even sure he could feel the pain.  Roadhog dug deeper, till the weapon lodged itself somewhere inside the boy's body—ribs, perhaps.  With a steady hold on him, Roadhog grabbed Junkrat's metal arm and pulled him close, his mask's snout pressing against his neck.   In one low, rumbling breath, he whispered, "Shut up."  Junkrat whimpered and then let out a horrifyingly loud scream as Roadhog yanked off the hook, bringing along torn muscles and bone with it.  Junkrat felt his whole spine be ripped out and, sure enough, there it was on the floor: Mangled and bloody.  There was no way he could have still been alive, yet there he stood.  
  
There wasn't a part of his body that wasn't drenched at that moment.  Cold sweat, tears, drool, blood and piss.  As he fell to his knees, he could honest to God not tell if he was breathing or drowning.  He fell on his back and cried in pain.  With his shaking hands and dying strength he removed his mask.  He screamed and coughed and gagged.  What happened? What the hell _happened?!_  Junkrat's misty eyes looked at the looming figure above him.  A heavy, dirty boot pressed against his face, and he yelped.  
  
What was this? Betrayal? What? No, no Mako was good, he could trust him—He was the only one—this wasn't happening, Mako couldn't—He wasn't—He couldn't—No, no, no no no no no no no no no!  
  
He might've been screaming, might've been babbling, he didn't know.  Jesus, he couldn't breathe.  His lungs were filling themselves with everything but air.  He was dying, oh God, _he was dying._  
  
Roadhog leaned forward, applying pressure against the boy's face.  After squirming and crying under the boot, Junkrat just couldn't anymore.  He was still, he has no strength to move.  Roadhog leaned a bit closer, and in a low, terrifying roar, he uttered the words, "It's mine now."  
  
His boot pressed lower.  
  
"Mako—"  
  
And Junkrat's skull was crushed underneath.    



	2. ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Right?

And then he woke up.  Panting and breathing, and breathing, and _breathing_.  He was drenched still, but not with blood or piss, just sweat and tears.  He might've screamed, might've gasped, he didn't know.  He sat up and looked around, his heart racing, his body shivering with every breath.  They were in the darkness of their hideout, faintly illuminated by the stars above.  He heard the deep snores of Roadhog and flinched.  There he was, sleeping soundly, snuggled and clutching his Pachimari toys.  That was Roadhog, right there.    
  
It was a dream.  Dear God, it was only a dream.  He scooted up against the big man, ear against his big belly, listening for the familiar rumble.  He grabbed a big hand and pressed it against his chest, clutching it like a massive teddy bear.  He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again.   _He's still mine_ , his mind made out, _I can still trust him_.  
 __  
Right?  
  
He didn't sleep again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not really 2 chapters i just wanted dramatic division lmao.  
> Okay so.. I really wanna get back into writing... I... wanna write a Big Fanfic™ but it's gonna take a while, I gotta be #ready.  
> Anyway, thanks a lot of reading! Feel free to tell me what I could improve on or if you find any errors, would really appreciate it!


End file.
